Whisper of the Wind
by Crypt Heart
Summary: Some faithful readers might recognize this title...that's because it's the same title, same story, just tweaked by a different author, it is taking some time to get through since SSOTD wrote 30ch then dumped it.
1. Chapter 1

Whisper of the wind (Improved Version?)

Now I, Kai Kenosha have been given by the original author Shadow Samurai of the Darkness full rights over the story, which means 1) I own all her characters that are in this story and this story only, 2) I can alter the story at whim 3) Well you get the idea.

SSOTD's Disclaimer

Disclaimer: (I hate doing this but I have to) Even with Beyblade not being my speciality I still have to say: I don't own it, although like every Anime I've ever seen I'd love to really. I only have my sacred Blade Wolborg and that's it understand! So dream of suing me and my outer Ego will come kick your ass. Now, going off point again. I do, thankfully, own my outer ego aka my character and his/her beyblade (I'm not revealing anything yet, that's why the first chap is so strange). Don't steal them, or they might kick your ass that same way as if you try suing me, this time though, I'll let them handle the punishment. Mwhahahahaha. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Close Call

It was calm, peaceful even, silent, the calm before the storm. Above were the tell tale signs of an upcoming storm, as the dark thunderclouds glided across the sky, and the metallic smell in the air moments before it rains. A flash ripped through the dark clouds and then came the loud boom. Moment's later the rain poured down, faster and faster, the birds had long before fled to shelter. The humans of the city paid no heed to Mother Nature's warnings of a storm and hardly looked at the dark sky, before putting up their umbrella's, buttoning up their coats, carrying on with their everyday business.

Towards the centre of the city was a large circular stadium, surrounded by a lush green park. The tension could be felt even outside the park, and the roars of cheers could be heard, the excitement thundered. Yet inside the stadium, there were perhaps ten people scattered over the stadium, and the ghostly cheers vanished. The Beyblade Stadium was at this moment; at peace…all save for a team of Beyblader's. The Blade Breakers.

The blader at the edge of the dish, ready to prove that he was unbeatable stood a smirk on his face and confidence in his eyes. Tyson Granger. The rest of the team behind him, save one stood with grins on their faces, knowing the upcoming victory would be theirs. Even though they knew better than to underestimate their opponent, Tyson was finding it a hard time; the blader didn't seem to have the skill to even beat a baby let alone, the mighty Tyson. Kai Hiwatari, the only with not a smile on his face frowned.

"Don't you listen to anything I say?" Kai said his voice irritated, "Don't underestimate your opponent Tyson."

"Aww come off it Kai, you can see like the rest of us can, he's got this in the bag," Ray said crossing his arms. Kai looked up as the first spots of rain hit him. His grey eyes watching the storm for a moment.

"A storm?" Kai questioned quietly.

"We don't even know who they are," Max said, "They didn't give us names or anything, they just told us to meet them hear thinking they can beat us." Max seemed a little downhearted.

"Their asking to be beaten," Hilary said.

"For once Hilary I agree with you," Tyson said.

"I don't know, we don't have any information on them at all," Dizzy chimed in.

"Wish me luck guys," Tyson said stepping up to the dish that would serve as an excellent graveyard for his competitor's demised beyblade. Tyson looked across; he couldn't see the victim's face at all, only their lips. A smile flashed out as the person walked up to the dish. The person wore a long hooded, leather, trench coat and a pair of black boots.

"Lets do this then," The person said, the voice slightly monotonous neither male nor female. Whoever it was, was trained in disguising themselves.

"First off who are you?" Tyson demanded

"The Unknown Shadow," The figure replied holding its launcher over the dish. Tyson frowned and did the same. Ray stood between them.

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP," Ray called and the Beyblade's shot into the dish.

"Dragoon get this over and done with... ATTACK," Tyson called. The other person smiled again slightly and the blade dodged Dragoon easily. Tyson gasped and then looked even more confident as he lunged into another frenzied attack. The blade dodged each attack. The person turned its head sharply. The blades clashed head on and both blades flew back to their masters, "Nice try," Tyson mocked. The figure didn't say anything; it just turned and with a Kai like stride walked out basically defeated.

"That was pretty close," Kenny, said, "It's a good job their angle was off, or Dragoon may have been smashed."

"What d'ya mean Chief," Tyson said suddenly worried.

"That blade almost fried my circuits it was so strong," Dizzy said.

"But he didn't even release a bit beast, and it already almost fried your circuits?" Ray said.

"Correct," Dizzy replied. Kai was still looking after the blader who could have so easily defeated Tyson. The image of the beyblade spun in his mind, his eyes flew open, and he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kai what do y--," Tyson turned around only to see that Kai was no longer there, "Hey where'd he go?"

"Probably after the blader," Kenny said.

"Bloody weather," The Unknown Shadow said cursing the rain as it stood on the bridge that stretched over the few streams that ran through the park, then just as it turned to leave Kai was there.

"There's only one person who carries that Beyblade," Kai said. All he received was a snort.

Okay then, it isn't much but then again the first chapter wasn't. I tried to keep the plot the same while improving the story. I haven't wrote a decent story for a while so forgive me if I have things a little wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 02: Unknown stays Silent

"Fine," Kai retorted in his usual one or less word's manner. The figure turned back to watching the rain, even though it was pouring on it. Another lightning streak lit up the sky, followed seconds later by its deafening thunder. The weather had reported that this sudden storm was unexpected, and wasn't supposed to last as long as it had already. Kai took the next move and stood next to the figure. Kai flexed his launching hand for a moment.

"Why do you have to pester me?" The person said, then suddenly dropped their beyblade on the floor. Suddenly it began to spin ferociously. Raising its hand out the blade jumped back up into the hand. Kai looked at the person quizzically.

"I want to know my adversary. How did you do that?" Kai asked. The person shook its head, "You mean you don't know." Kai smiled inwardly at the sheer stupidity of the thought. Then Kai thought, 'This person has enough skill to decimate Tyson in one sweep, yet they don't know how they control their beyblade.'

"Try looking down alleyway's you'll find tougher 'adversaries' down there," The person said and turned to leave before adding, "Tell your friend, the next time we meet, I will not lose." Kai sighed as the figure walked away.

"So much for that idea," Kai muttered as he headed back towards the stadium.

"Stupid rain," The figure muttered childishly, as it ran through the streets, although it was only mid afternoon, since the clouds were so dark it seemed like the middle of the night. The street lights had come on, and the person dived down an alley way to avoid them.

"Hey," The person startled for a moment as the voice sounded through her head, "Don't worry we're almost there, I can feel the warmth already."

"Your not the one running though a storm, that your completely petrified of," The person called back.

"Your talented, ruthless, yet scared…?" The voice said and laughed. The person winced as lightning streaked through the ever darkening sky. The rain had calmed down a little now, but the air was now hot and humid, the thunder still growled in the air and the lightning still forked across the sky. The person turned onto the main street and into a hotel, where they were staying for a while. It wasn't five star, yet it wasn't completely without luxuries either. Slowly they walked up to the counter and was met by a young receptionist.

"Here are your key's," The receptionist said, "Your room has been cleaned, and you have no messages."

Kai made his way back to the group, they were all still looking at Kenny's laptop looking over the information.

"Hey Kai welcome back," Max said cheerfully. Kai diverted his eyes and leaned against a near by wall.

"So were you out there talking to Shadow, or are my senses completely wrong?" Ray asked.

"I didn't get anything except that they would definitely beat Tyson next time," Kai replied. Tyson looked up.

"Yeah like 'that' is ever gonna happen," Tyson said confidently.

"Anyway," Kenny broke the tension, "We haven't really found anything out about the blade except for a thin layer of mist surrounding it." Kai headed off again.

"Hey where are you going?" Hilary shouted. Kai carried on.

"He knows something," Dizzy said quietly.

A girl came out of a steamy bathroom wrapped up in a towel.

"Ah that is lots better," The girl said and then looked down. A beyblade buzzed furiously on the floor glowing slightly, "And I thought you said you were tired."

"A say a lot of things," The voice replied in her head. She shook her head her long brown hair still wet from the shower, clung to her skin. Then she sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the clock.

"Its only 8:00pm," The girl sighed and collapsed back onto her bed. The beyblade jumped up onto the bed like an obedient dog.

"That gives you time to practise then," The voice said, anticipation lingering in the voice. The girl took the beyblade into her hand; it stopped instantly as her fingers found it. Then she laid on her stomach.

"I don't think so mister," The girl said and was about to drift off to sleep when there was a knock at the door, "Who is it?" She called out.

"Room service," A voice called. She stood up and rushed to the door in anticipation….in anticipation of what? She hadn't ordered room service, damn; it was too late as she opened the door wider to see a familiar figure.

"Why? How?" The girl muttered as she looked at the boy. His grey eyes looking straight into hers, "Why are you here? No, how did you find me?"

"I have my ways," The familiar boy replied.

Well that was chapter 2, if you want to contact me to review my story which would be appreciated just put which chapter you are reviewing before the review please…or contact me either by email or msn instant messenger which is on the same address.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Past and A Life of Two sides

She cleared her throat looking slightly astounded, "How did you find me?" She repeated.

"I have my ways," The boy replied.

"Well I wish you didn't," she replied. Sighing she opened the door wider, "Well I guess you want my hospitality then." Kai snorted.

"Actually I want to know who you are," The boy said his blue, grey hair rustled slightly. The girl sighed and stepped back holding the door open.

"Well you had better come in then," He walked in, "Make yourself at home, what normal people are supposed to do when idiots aren't chasing after your bit beasts or attacking you."

She sat down on the bed and he sat down in a chair. It was then that she realised she was wearing only her towel and blushed slightly. Then she ran to a set of draws where she bent over to pick out some clothes. He diverted his eyes quickly and she went in the bathroom to change. The girl came out after five minutes dressed baggy blue jeans over her a pair of black boots, a three quarter length top with a red jacket over the top. Her face was naturally soft, but her eyes were black with pure experience locked behind them. The girl noticed.

"Well you came to ask questions, so ask, but don't expect the truth or even an answer," The girl said.

"Who do you work for?" The boy started interrogating her. The girl laughed.

"You make me sound like I'm a criminal. I work for myself and only myself," The girl said. Suddenly the beyblade on her bed began to whirr. Though even with this confidence the boy didn't buy it. He just sat there, his facial expression unmoving. He cast a glance over to the blade and she followed it.

"Where did you get it?" He asked. The girl looked at her feet for a moment then looked up, her expression had turned from happiness to sadness.

"My mom gave it to me when I was little," She said. He pressed the matter.

"Where are they now?" He asked. She turned around away from him, sadness now loomed over her like a dark shadow.

"Heaven, I guess," Quietly she carried on, "Probably giving Tyson a hard time about his clothes again."

"Tyson," The girl frowned, why did he have to keep pressing on, why? Couldn't he see how much pain this was starting to bring to her?

"Not your Tyson," she said, "I know they…they have died but I'm not sure about him."

"So you thought Tyson was your brother?" The boy said.

"Well they look alike, and they're about the same age too," she said. She turned around, "Now I want to ask a question. How did you know I was here."

"Well one, most of the hotels in this city cost a little more than I expected you to be able to pay, and secondly, I asked the woman downstairs, explaining that I wanted to give you back your beyblade. She bought it," He said then he stood up.

"I want to ask you one more thing before I leave," He said. The girl looked at him, "Is your name Kat." A shiver ran straight down her spine.

"What gave you that idea?" she asked.

"Well," the boy looked down slightly, "You look just like her, you sound like her, she once had a beyblade like yours, she was also looking for her brother, just after she had ran away from an orphanage…Actually I have no doubts, I know that it is you Kat Triagon."

"In that case you are still the arrogant person I thought you were, now get out," The girl said. He didn't move.

"Hmph, Kitty Kat trying to give me orders?" He said.

"Why you little….you always beat me at blading," She said throwing a pillow at him. He caught it with ease, tossed it aside only to see her running at him. But he didn't move, in fact he opened his arms and caught her, embracing her.

"It really is you, isn't, Kai Hiwatari," she said.

"Yeah, it's me. You're still the brat you used to be too," Kai replied slightly playfully.

"Kai, there's so much I want to tell you," Kat said.

"I know, hey I have a proposition for you," Kai said. Kat looked up at him, "Why don't you join the team?"

"The bladebreaker's?"

"Yeah,"

"I can't," with that she withdrew from his embrace holding his hands by the finger tips. Already she could see the turmoil in his face, "Its because of my other identity, Killer Kat." Kai looked at her questioningly, "I've done a lot of bad things in my life and most of them I regret, but I learned a lot from the experience. While I was in Russia I met a gang of organised thugs, who had apparently decided I was to be killed or taken prisoner. Well I did my best to escape them, to defeat them but there was just to many, and in order to save my life I said I'd work for them. Little did I know I was going to be trained up as a ninja assassin. I've killed many people…Kai, there's just too much innocent blood on my hands to go with you. Though I gave it up two year's back they are after me the Shadow Bandits, I mean. Because I betrayed them," She said Kai looked saddened and she let go of his finger tips, "You'd better leave…" Kai turned and left.

Kai made his way towards the elevator which he stepped in and pressed the button for the ground floor.

"I didn't expect that," Kai said. A voice in his head replied to him.

"You can't always expect the unexpected Kai," The voice said.

"I certainly didn't expect her to turn down my offer," Kai said.

"All you suffered was your pride Kai, it means nothing to her, you know that," Kai said. He remembered the day that she had embarrassed him in front of his Grandfather and he had slapped her. Of course he had immediately apologised for it after and he hadn't hit a girl since, especially since his friends looked at him as if he was a coward for the next few months. Kai lost a few friends to that incident, but at least he'd apologised, "Reliving that memory?" The voice said.

"Yeah," Kai replied, "I just….wish I had handled it a little differently." The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Kai walked past the receptionist silently and straight out of the main doors. There seemed to be someone at the base of the steps. A security guard? Wearing all black and cloaked to? He hadn't been there before. Kai walked down the steps and noticed another person down the street wearing the same.

"Hey kid, move outta the way," The man said.

"What are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"Just move kid, our business isn't with you," At that moment there was a scream from above, "Its with her."

Well I don't know about you, but I think the story is progressing well, check the other story if you want. It should be still up, Whisper of the Wind by Shadow Samurai of the Darkness. For certain plot and factual related items I have changed certain things that you will notice if you read the first one. Such as Kat cannot be a Samurai because she's always hiding and if you want to go any further with that look up Minamoto Muyashi, and Bushido. (Kind of off topic) I have tried to keep as much of it the same but there were just certain holes in the first person, second person, and third person tenses.

Please comment on if I've improved it and how good you think it is, how it could be improved further, and if you think the opposite I still want your comments please….feel free the flame and complain about copyright but SSOTD gave me the story and characters. feel free if you have any comments…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Come Quietly

"With who?" Kai pressed.

"None of your damn business," The man replied, "It's special business. Now scram. I have orders to dispatch anyone who gives me a problem by any means, so unless you want my bullet to meet your brains I suggest to get moving." The man pulled a gun from his jacket and aimed it at Kai. Kai gulped.

'There is no way, no way, I'm gonna die here, and she isn't gonna either,' Kai thought, 'Dranzer,'

"Master," The voice replied

"Divert the gun," Kai said out loud and had launched the blade in the time it took for the man to pull the trigger. Kai didn't move, there was a ricochet behind him where the bullet had hit. The man's aim had been knocked just enough so that it was aiming at the empty space above his shoulder. Suddenly Kai was in, he whacked the man in the stomach with his full fist, winding him, then he proceeded to grab the man's gun arm, twist and thrust straight up his back braking it in two places neatly. The man released the gun and Kai grabbed it and pushed the man away onto the street. Suddenly a bullet whizzed past his face and he turned to see the other man, then he ran back into the hotel.

The receptionist having heard gunshots had pressed the alarm button and was under the desk.

"Damn," Kat said just as she was ambushed, she had let her instincts get the better of her. Two men had burst in, one absailing from the roof, the second through the door. Though it wasn't only that, she knew how they had ambushed her too, they had taken there positions up while she was out, carefully placed everything so it was in place and then attacked.

"So what do you want?" Kat called. She knew exactly what they wanted but she at least had to ask.

"You know what we want Kat. He wants to see you personally," One of the men spat, "So come quietly." Kat rolled her eyes. There wasn't anything she could do at the moment, but there wasn't anything they could do either.

"I see," Suddenly the other one attacked her. Kai ducked and rolled as the first one squeezed a shot off from the gun. Then suddenly she flipped back onto the wall, catapulted herself forwards into the bandit and rolled him with her, finally landing with him, on the floor. Quickly she hit his arm against the floor so that he would let go of the gun, then she grabbed it, turned, and fired. No one was there, then she was attacked from the side, sent sprawling over the floor with a new gun aimed at her.

"Ow," Muttered Kat.

"You'll pay for that. BITCH," The bandit yelled. There was a loud bang, Kat froze, and everything went to deathly quiet. She looked up at the bandit. The gun had been destroyed in its hands, with her beyblade now stuck in the ceiling.

"Thanks," Kat whispered. Before the other bandit could draw the secondary gun, she was up. Kat then dispatched the bandit with a kick to the knee, and a quick swipe to the head with the but of the hand gun she was holding. A gun clicked behind her head, "Damn."

"Always watch your back Kat," The voice said. There was a bang. Kat cringed. The bandit behind her fell to the floor. Kat looked to the doorway. Kai stood gun in hand, breathing slightly heavier than normal.

"So why didn't you watch yours?" Kai said as he threw the gun onto the bed. Then he turned to Kat, "Are you okay?" Kat stood up.

"Yeah," She muttered. Losing her touch wasn't her idea of winning a battle.

Suddenly noises erupted from down the hallway, towards the stairwell. Thunder seemed to be rumbling from them along with shouted orders. Kat's eye's opened wide, then she looked around.

"Kai this way, move it," Kat ordered pulling Kai out the window. They jumped out of the two story building landing on the cloth covered entrance roof and slipped off. She quickly pulled him down an alleyway and they began to run. They turned down the street and down another alley way only to be confronted by a tall dark figure flanked by two rather bulky gunmen.

"That's far enough Kat," The tall dark figure said and stepped into the light.

"Dominica," Kat muttered and she turned around. Three more gunmen had sealed the other end of the exit off.

"Now you will come with us," The named Dominica said. He was tall, dark haired, and brown eyed with a scar down the side of his neck. Kat smirked, she had inflicted that room when he dared to cross her.

"Hey," Kat thought, "See if you can tell Dranzer to tell Kai that we're going to go quietly, I know what I am doing."

"I'll be right back," The voice in her head replied. Kai looked at her slightly bewildered.

"Okay, we'll come quietly," Kat sighed, "Just don't expect to be alive after all of this." An engine started and two red lights appeared in the shadows.

"Get in," Dominica said roughly and opened the doors. Two of the gun men climbed in with them and confiscated their Beyblade's and weapons.

Chapter 4 completed, well this is going to be amusing. I never thought I would enjoy rewriting someone else's story…hmm….


	5. Chapter 5

Chaper 5: Escape to the dojo…

"Get in," Dominica said roughly and opened the van doors. Two of the gun men climbed in with them and quickly confiscated all their weapons. Ten minutes later the engine started and they began moving.

"Hey, are you there," Kat called out into her mind. There was no reply so she shouted louder. There was a faint reply.

"Yeah, I'm here," The voice called back, although faintly.

Kai looked at Kat, what on earth had she got him into this time. Though he was in no mood to sit around, even if there was a gun in the persons hand in front of him. Although his hands had been bound by rope, his feet hadn't. He suddenly kicked up striking the man's hands. The gun flew into the air and Kat then made her move as the other was distracted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kai saw Kat jump out of position, hitting the other guy right on target, ramming his hand into his own thigh. A shot was squeezed off and the man yelled in agony. The other man was dashing for his gun that was down the other end of the van now, but Kai swiftly rammed his foot into the side of his knee. The man fell to the floor. Just as the man went to strike Kai, Kat had rammed into him down to the other end of the van, buckling the door.

"Damn rookies," Kat spat and kicked the gun away. Then she moved to the other man who was still grabbing his thigh and kicked his jacket open. A small pouch fell out.

"Now get out of there," Kat thought. Suddenly the blade inside the bag spun into action shredding the leather bag into pieces. Kat turned around and the glowing silver blade sliced down the rope. Kai turned to and the blade sliced down the ropes holding him, "well done." Kat turned to Kai who had stood up and was now taking his beyblade from the bag.

"Kai, take this," Kat unbuckled a gun holster from one of the men on the ground, "only use it when you know for certain you cannot miss okay. Though I doubt you'll need to." Then she turned to the door. Her blade suddenly attacked it, splitting the hinges so that the doors fell off. There was a van following them and they were shocked enough to see Kat just jump out onto their van that they swerved into the cliff, Kat jumped off landing perfectly on the road. The van they were in screeched to a halt and Kai jumped out. Kat then pointed to the trees the other side of the road and yelled, "RUN."

Kai wasted no time in getting out of the van and into the trees. Kat chased after him but she wasn't so lucky. A man aimed from his window, probably the third truck up and shot. The bullet struck Kat in the side and she stumbled for a moment before running again. Quickly Kai ran through the tree's looking back to see if Kat was catching up. Another bullet whizzed through the trees and Kat yelled out in pain. Kai looked back to see her collapse on the ground and he stopped running and came back.

"Don't stop for me fool, RUN," Kat coughed up blood. Kai took no notice, this wasn't the time to save himself, so he picked up Kat in both arms and ran with her running through the trees. Kat lost consciousness as they ran and as they came to a river he set her down on a flat rock. He knew he was quite a distance from the enemy but exactly how far he had no idea.

"Kat, you can't die on me now," He said shaking her shoulders. Then he thought, "Dranzer is there anything you can do?"

"No master," Dranzer replied in his head. Suddenly Kai caught sight of something glowing in Kat's pocket, taking it out, he found that it was her beyblade.

"Well put me on the floor then you stupid idiot," A new voice called into Kai's head. Kai put the beyblade down and it instantly started spinning. The beyblade raced back to Kat and then circled the unconscious form. Kai moved out of the way as it began to glow even brighter. Suddenly a bright light was emitted from the centre of the beyblade. Kai stared in awe, as in all it's glory stood Kat's bit beast, standing tall and proud, clad in metallic armour. The white horse tossed its mane slightly and then turned to Kai, its silver horn shining majestically.

"Get on," The beast spoke. Kai didn't move.

"On where?" Kai finally gained enough control to speak.

"On me," The horse spat, "And bring her with you. Hurry."

"But you're a bit beast, a spirit, I can't," Kai said. The horse rolled its eyes then he moved forward to Kai and picked him up by the tip of his horn.

"Don't tell me what I am, I know what I am, and its called dead if I don't get Kat out of here soon," The bit beast snorted. Kai quickly took Kat in both arms and then onto the back of the horse. Suddenly the armour running along the sides of the horse moved up and away as a pair of feathery white long wings came out. There was a ricochet off the horse's armour as it took off, "Damn they were fast."

They took off high into the night sky with bullets trailing behind them. Gliding every now and again the flying horse looked around occasionally adjusting a feather or two. Kai looked down at the girl in his arms. The wounds to her stomach were more than just major wounds, they were severe.

"Ow," Was her first thought. Her stomach felt like a sledge hammer had been at it twice, she tried to move a finger, it didn't budge. Then she opened her eye's to see Kai's unwavering expression staring ahead but when he glanced down his expression changed to one of caring. She smiled slightly, then heard the sound of flapping air, she realised just how cold the air was around her and it meant only one thing.

"What are you doing out," Kat called. The horse snorted.

"Well unless you wanted to be dead, I guess I was saving your ass," The horse called. Kat didn't have the strength to be angry with her bit beast it was just not going to happen.

"Put us down then," Kat tried to sit up but lay back down again as the shockwaves of pain seared through her body again, "Then get rid of this pain." Quietly she looked up at Kai as they descended. What was going on in his head? Though she knew that he would never tell her. They landed and the horse quickly touched the tip of his horn on her injuries. They healed almost instantly. Kat looked around, they had landed in a park area, and she glanced over to see Kai examining the situation. Just then he turned around.

"Are you going to tell me what your bit beast actually is or not?" Kai called. Kat dropped her head.

"I suppose I'm going to have to tell you now," Kat sighed, "This beyblade was created a long time ago by my ancestors, this is what the men are mainly after, killing me or taking me prisoner is just a bonus, of course he wants to take me prisoner though."

"What is so special about your ancestors that they want the blade?" Kai asked.

"You just don't stop do you?" Kat sighed, "My ancestors used to be what is commonly described now as Wild Witches, uncontrollable people with large amounts of power. Over the years they formed a special system of magic, it is so complex, if commanded, could destroy the planet. It was passed down to me in order to continue the family's legacy, but people want the beyblade now they've heard about it. They want to use it for their own ends…" Kat took her beyblade and pocketed it, the beast disappearing simultaneously. Kai then turned away.

"Are you coming then?" Kai asked. Kat turned away.

"You know I can't, I'm too dangerous...or at least the people following me are," Kat replied.

"No you're not and nor are they, we have overcome worse…," Then he muttered, "Even me…" However, this didn't escape Kat's ears.

"Care to tell?" Kat asked.

"No," Kai replied and then carried on speaking, "Besides, you'll be an excellent work out for Tyson." Kat turned back to Kai.

"You really…don't mind?" Kat said. Kai turned back round to Kat, his eyes seemed to soften.

"You know I don't mind. So are you going to join the team?" Kai asked softly. Kat straightened herself out.

"Look as long as my presence doesn't cause immediate danger, or drastic changes, I'm in," Kat said happily. Kai smirked.

"Remember I am team captain you do as I say and not as I do," Kai said, "Now follow me." Kai suddenly sprinted off and Kat followed nonchalantly.

The came to the entrance fifteen minutes later. It was surrounded by large six foot walls painted white with brown bamboo-slat roof's. The entrance was more like a Shinto gateway than anything else. They walked in together, the rain that had started again during their sprint was now drenching them through to the bone. Stopped for a minute and Kai turned around, halfway up the stone path.

"Tyson won't mind, Welcome to the Dojo," Kai said.

Well Chapter 5 finished :Chapter 8 in WOTW Original……I've shortened it loads and cut out a load of crap that didn't need to be in there as it won't be mentioned for the next thirty bloody chapters in the original.


End file.
